Many industrial control systems are antiquated and are not designed to interface with modern energy strategies. For instance, to implement a rudimentary energy strategy may be slow, expensive, or require hardware or infrastructure changes. In addition, many current control systems are built on archaic programming languages and may not facilitate cloud connectivity, real-time data analytics, edge computing, or machine learning strategies. Moreover, many current control systems may not be designed to rapidly vary operational variables or were instead designed to maintain static process setpoints.